


When wishes come true

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, The Proposal - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: - Ước nguyện bên đài phun nước, what goes around, comes back around, rồi chúng ta gặp lại nhau -
Relationships: Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi
Kudos: 2





	When wishes come true

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - When wishes come true  
> Au - Téppu  
> Pairing - Kurosawa x Adachi  
> Rating - G
> 
> \- Ước nguyện bên đài phun nước, what goes around, comes back around, rồi chúng ta gặp lại nhau -
> 
> I do - 911 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBTp2RWxq-s
> 
> Nghe bài này khi đọc nhé [You are the reason - Calum Scott] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y

“Kurosawa? Em để thùng đồ này vào đây được không?”

“Được mà Adachi! Đây là nhà của chúng ta mà, em cứ thoải mái đi!”

Cậu, sau khi hoàn thành chuyến công tác ở Nagasaki, đã về lại Tokyo. Một năm trời. Mất một năm trời để anh và cậu có thể dọn ra sống chung với nhau. Dù cho cậu vẫn rất luyến tiếc căn nhà của anh vì nó đẹp, hơn nữa còn đầy ắp những kỷ niệm của cả hai, nhưng anh kiên định, rằng căn hộ đó không đủ để 2 người sống chung. Và thế là, trong khi cậu chuẩn bị về lại Tokyo, thì anh cũng vừa xong thủ tục mua nhà. Chính là căn nhà mà hai người đang khệ nệ dọn tới.

Tất bật mấy ngày, đồ đạc cũng dần dần có vị trí của nó. Duy chỉ có phòng ngủ là chưa được hoàn thiện nội thất. Chiếc giường anh đặt, vì một số lý do mà chưa tới kịp.

Biến đau thương thành hành động, anh và cậu nhìn nhau cười rồi người này phụ người kia, trải những tấm futon ra sàn. Đêm nay, sẽ lại là một đêm ngủ sàn rất vui vẻ đây.

+++

Nước trong phòng tắm chảy tí tách. Ngoài phòng ngủ hiện giờ, anh đang loay hoay giúp cậu xếp những đồ dùng ở trong hộp carton vào tủ. Một cuốn album ảnh có vẻ khá cũ tuột ra khỏi tay rơi xuống nền. Anh lóng ngóng, cúi xuống nhặt nó lên.

Album bị mở ra, là một tấm ảnh selfie của cậu. Anh mìm cười, vuốt ve gò má hơi gầy của con người bên trong tấm ảnh đó. Nhìn khung cảnh thì có vẻ, đây là chụp ở đài phun nước Trevi, nhỉ? Không biết hồi đó, Adachi đi tới đây cùng với ai? Cậu có tận hưởng chuyến đi này không. Hạ quyết tâm rằng khi công việc thư thả dần, anh sẽ đưa cậu đi du lịch. Một chuyến du lịch bất ngờ mà cậu không biết điểm đến có lẽ sẽ rất thú vị đây.

Chăm chú nhìn vào khung cảnh phía sau lưng người con trai đang tạo dáng V-sign, mắt anh bất chợt bị thu hút bởi bóng dáng một người ở phía sau trong bức ảnh. Lẽ nào…

Anh đứng bật dậy, sốt sắng tìm thùng đồ chứa album ảnh từ xưa. Anh không phải là người thích chụp ảnh nên may thay, những chỗ phải tìm không có nhiều.

“Để xem nào, Rome, năm đó… Ah, đây rồi…”

Hình ảnh anh chụp đài phun nước Trevi hôm đó, từ xưa tới nay, không có gì đặc biệt cả. Nay vì bóng dáng ai đó, mà bức ảnh bỗng nhiên sống động hơn bao giờ hết.

…

Một thời gian rất lâu về trước… Rome, Ý

Hai bên của đài phun nước Trevi, nơi có 2 cậu thanh niên Á châu đang im lặng đứng chắp tay hướng về phía đài phun nước.

“Một đồng xu sẽ khiến bạn trở lại thăm Rome, hai đồng xu sẽ khiến bạn phải lòng một người, và ba đồng xu sẽ minh chứng cho tiếng chuông đám cưới”

Câu truyền miệng ấy len lõi trong từng ngõ phố nhỏ của thành phố cổ kính, đưa dẫn bước chân của những con người khát khao về một tình yêu chân thành tới đây, ước nguyện.

“Mong cho, con sẽ gặp và trao yêu thương của mình tới người yêu con bằng cả tấm lòng”

Hai câu ước vang lên, tiếng 6 đồng xu va vào mặt nước rung rinh, phản chiếu ánh trăng sáng. Ánh trăng dưới nước khẽ rung động, như báo hiệu rằng, lời cầu khấn của cả hai, đã tới nơi cần đến rồi.

+++

Cạch…

“Kurosawa? Anh đang làm gì vậy?”

Thấy Kurosawa đứng bất động bên bàn làm việc, Adachi rụt rè tiến lại gần, tới bên cạnh anh. Nhìn thấy trên mặt bàn bây giờ là ảnh selfie của cậu cùng với bức ảnh chụp Fontana di Trevi.

“Ơ… cái này là…”

“Adachi… em có nhớ, mình đã ước gì lúc tung đồng xu ở đài phun nước không?”

“Sao… sao mà em nhớ được… Cũng lâu lắm rồi mà…”

Anh quay sang nhìn thẳng vào mắt của cậu. Bốn bàn tay đan xen vào nhau. Nhớ lại những gì mình đã cầu nguyện vào phút giây đó, anh không nén nổi xúc động. Là do ông trời đã quá ưu ái anh sao? Nếu sự ưu ái ấy là ông trời ban cậu cho anh, thì anh cảm thấy, chờ đợi 7 năm vừa rồi, là cái giá xứng đáng mà anh nguyện trả.

“Mong cho, con sẽ gặp và trao yêu thương của mình tới người yêu con bằng cả tấm lòng. Anh đã ước như vậy đấy. Có lẽ rằng, thần linh trên cao đã ban phúc cho anh rồi.”

Mặt cậu đỏ dần lên. Đâu phải cậu không nhớ mình ước điều gì. Từ khi nghe được tiếng lòng của anh, từ khi biết được tình cảm anh dành cho mình, cậu nhận ra rằng, điều ước đó của cậu, đã trở thành hiện thực. Có lẽ, từ rất lâu rồi.

“Adachi, cuộc đời anh, thay đổi hoàn toàn, từ khi có em. Từ khi quen nhau tới giờ, em và anh, chúng ta vẫn chưa có một danh phận gì đàng hoàng cả. Đồng nghiệp? Có lẽ em ghét nghe thấy 2 từ này lắm rồi nhỉ. Bạn bè? Anh nghĩ chúng ta còn hơn như vậy nữa. Anh muốn em biết được rằng, em, là người anh muốn gắn bó suốt cuộc đời dài phía trước… Điều ước của anh sẽ hoàn thiện, nếu như em cho phép anh, cả đời này yêu thương, chăm sóc, bảo vệ em. Sẽ là chỗ dựa cho em, là nơi em có thể yên tâm dựa vào những lúc khó khăn…”

Anh quỳ xuống, lấy trong túi ra một chiếc hộp. Bên trong đó, là cặp nhẫn Trinity. Tình yêu, lòng chung thuỷ và tình bạn, xoáy tròn với nhau, tạo nên một tình yêu bền vững, trường tồn với thời gian.

“Adachi, hãy giúp anh, hoàn thiện điều ước này nhé?”

Adachi nhìn đôi bàn tay run run của người đàn ông trước mắt mình, không nhịn được mà rơi nước mắt. Cậu biết rằng, đây là người cả đời cậu có thể gắn bó. Và cũng biết, đây là người thật sự yêu thương cậu. Adachi không còn chần chừ hơn hơn được nữa, rãi bày lòng mình. Năng lực phù thuỷ đọc tâm, nay đã thật sự không cần nữa. Vì từ nay, cậu sẽ cố gắng, truyền đạt tới anh, những tâm tư trong lòng. Những điều, mà chỉ cần anh và một mình anh nghe thấy là đủ.

“Được ở cạnh anh cả đời này, chính là ước nguyện của em! Anh cũng sẽ giúp em, hoàn thành nguyện ước này chứ?”

Anh mỉm cười hạnh phúc, đứng dậy ôm chặt lấy cậu.

“Anh nguyện ý!

Kurosawa biết đó là giây phút hạnh phúc nhất cuộc đời anh. Người ta nói , giọt nước mắt không chỉ là nỗi đau mà còn là biểu tượng của sự hạnh phúc tột cùng của một con người.

Đèn phòng ngủ mờ mờ, ánh trăng sáng ngoài cửa sổ, tất cả làm cho bầu không khí trong căn phòng trở nên ấm áp hơn. Hai chiếc nhẫn phản chiếu ánh sáng, loé lên như một điều diệu kỳ.

Anh cúi xuống, trao cậu một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng. Biết rằng, đây đâu phải lần đầu, nhưng sao hôm nay, ánh trăng trên môi cậu lại ngọt ngào đến thế...

**Author's Note:**

> P/s: High quá rồi, thật sự là Tép đang high quá rồi :3  
> Happy White Valentine's Day 💙💛


End file.
